world_of_caeyrnfandomcom-20200216-history
Alaghon, City-State of the Korma Kingdom and Jewel of the Moonstone Depths
The city of Alaghon stands as the single largest point of civilization within the Seren Peninsula. Technically, Alaghon stands as an independent city-state with its own lords, nobility, and government. However, it is a commonly known secret that Alaghon’s “independence” is granted by the grace of King Sandon of the Korma Kingdom, Alaghon’s strategic position as the gate of the continent, and Alaghon’s compliance with all Korma Kingdom’s laws. ___TOC___ Population Density Roughly 80,000 folks reside in the city or within the 10-mile “lands of entitlement” over which the city exerts “economic eminence.” Within Alaghon, all manner of people live and work, from Prostilvist to Gothressea and Riegil to Taladas. Most civilized or “free-willed” folks make themselves present in Alaghon. · 'Humans-' 45,600 (57%) · 'Dwarves-' 8,800 (11%) · 'Elves-' 6,400 (8%) · 'Halflings-' 5,600 (7%) · 'Half-elves-' 4,800 (6%) · 'Gnomes-' 3,200 (4%) · 'Half-Orc-' 3,200 (4%) · 'Dragonborn-' 1,200 (1.5%) · 'Tiefling-' 1,200 (1.5%) Government Currently ruled by a Council of Four, four lords who have been elected by the Parliament of Peers, an ostensibly democratic collection of people from all walks of life. In reality, the Peers elect fellow Peers and the positions have become largely hereditary. Currently, the Council of Fours is as follows: · Master of Council, Lord Dillard Portyr- a portly man enjoying the comforts of his title and position. Speaks little, if at all, and goes with the flow on all decisions. · Lord Torlin Silvershield- a gaunt, handsome man, leader of the local temple of Gond and the Tinkerer’s guild. A shrewd, calculating individual working for the betterment of the Patriars. · Lord Abdel Adrien- Leader of the Mercenary-Police known as the Flaming Fists. The man has a long and varied history within and without the city. · Lady Belynn Stelmane- a powerful politician, Lady Stelmane had recently suffered a "stroke," (in reality she had been seized by a Mind Flayer) and exerted less control over the council because of it. Thanks to a group of passing heroes known as the Shield of Orlane, she has now been freed of the Mind Flayer and has begun recovering from her "stroke." Below the Council of Four is the Parliament of Peers, a council that directs day-to-day operation of the city and decides what issues need to be settled by the Council of Four. The parliament is dominated by the Patriars; noble houses of families with great wealth and station. In total, there are about 34 patriar families within Alaghon. The parliament does have roughly 12 non-patriar members, everyone guild leaders or heroes of the city. The talk of the street has been focused on Jasmal "Ofsan," a recently promted and very secretive patriar being supported and sponsored by the recovering Lady Stelmane. Jasmal is a current member of the Shield of Orlane, and is currently away on ratcatcher business. Military Organizations To police the twenty districts that form Alaghon, there are two distinct, long-standing police forces within the city; the Watch and the Flaming Fists. The Watch The official police force of Alaghon, and technically the only one. However, the Watch only polices the Upper City, leaving the Lower City to the Flaming Fists & the Outer City to its lawlessness. Roughly 1,000 members strong, 1/3 (333 members) is always on duty patrolling the walls and streets of the Upper City. · Oversars: 2 · Highswords: 6 · Commandal: 12 · Havilar: 24 · Sword: 48 · Vigilar: 96 · Sarmar: 192 · Shield: 620 Oversars: Esme Bormul & Nainarv Shattershield · Esme Bormul- Female human commander o 5’6”, muscular build, attractive face, 38 years old, cropped wavy grey hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, provocative piercing in left eyebrow. o Good at diffusing tension, quick to trust, always a story to tell, loves discovering mysteries, zealously worships Old Gods o Straight, Married, two kids · Nainarv Shattershield- male dwarf commander o 3’7”, muscular build, plain face, 166 years old, lengthy auburn hair shaved on left side of head, rough skin like gold, missing left ear, scarred over o Always ready to help others, example of modesty, misses home clan and wife, trains every morning with Esme Bormul o Straight, married, four kids, having an affair. The Flaming Fists: Originally formed as a mercenary battalion, the Flaming Fists exist almost exclusively as Alaghon’s unofficial Military and Lower City Police Force. Numbering 4,000 members strong, roughly half of that is within the city at any given time. The other half is out holding fortifications on other continents or on active campaigns to fulfill contracts. 2,000 members are housed within the Seatower and the Wyrm’s Rock, patrolling the Lower City. According to the contract, the Flaming Fist’s also are responsible for the Outer City and the “Lands of Entitlement,” but their patrols are stretched thin patrolling the Lower City and Docks. Commerce and Guilds The city of Alaghon is a city of commerce, not of agriculture. Though there are farms within the “lands of entitlement,” they are a mere drop in the bucket of what the city consumes. However, their continental imports and manufactured goods are traded internationally and domestically for the food and resources they need to produce their goods. As part of their commercial production, there are roughly 24 chartered guilds spread throughout the three cities of Alaghon. Each holds dominion over an aspect of life. Food & Lodging There are 11 well-known inns, taverns, feast halls, and café’s throughout the city. · The Oasis- Little Riegil District’s most prominent inn and tavern · Blade & Stars- Eastway District’s inn and tavern with “Enchanted” shield · Blushing Mermaid- Heapside District’s inn and tavern full of shady patrons, lots of fights · Elfsong Tavern- Eastway District’s inn and tavern haunted by an elvish ghost singer · Helm & Cloak- Temple District’s high-end inn and tavern run by former adventurers · Tavern of Horrors- Eastway District’s newest inn and tavern, run by Snivelly Infamous · Low Lantern- Brampton District’s ship tavern with “Lady Captain” · Splurging Sturgeon- Heapside District’s fish feast hall, lots of different fish-based dishes · Three Old Kegs- Temple District’s dwarven operated inn and tavern with secret keg hideaway · Smiling Boar- Bloomridge District’s café with a peaceful veranda and chessboard tables · Undercellar- Wide District’s tavern converted from secret tunnels. Guild operated, with connections to smuggling routes Chessboard, Alaghonian Thieves’ Guild In the dark alleys of Alaghon, rumors abound of a Thieves’ Guild known s the Chessboard. Run by various kingpins in control of districts, called Kings, there is a rumor of a shadowy figure known as Nine-Fingers, the Queen of the Chessboard. However, nobody beyond crackpots and drunkards believes her to be real. Most believe that the Queen is a front to distract the police as to who actually runs the Chessboard. Each King runs their district independently, only coordinating when required by circumstance or when the Queen makes her appearance. The Chessboard works in a “favor for a favor” fashion. Pay isn’t the coin of the Chessboard, debts are. The Chessboard’s influence is strongest in the lawless Outer City, with strong influence in the corrupt Upper City, and little, if any, control in the well-regulated Lower City. Chessboard Ranks 5- Queen (Guild master) The current Queen is known as Nine-fingers, to those who know she exists. Nine-fingers does her best to stay in the shadows, manipulating her agents to maintain control, keep the peace, and maximize profits. She is protected by what is known as the Lady’s Court. Composed of 2 accomplished wizards and 4 skilled warrior-rogues, all women. Nine-fingers has aspirations for the Chessboard, she hopes to outdo and over take the bloodier, more chaotic Shattered Dagger organization based in Auliere. 4- King (Kingpin) 3- Knight (Operator) 2- Rook (Enforcer) 1- Bishop (Footpads) 0- Pawn (Assets) Chessboard Districts Every district within Alaghon that the Chessboard can gain influence, they have gained influence. Each district is under the direct purview of their King, who meet perhaps once or twice a year to share coordination. Beyond that, the districts are self-contained cells. Tumbledown District Under the command of King Mironwe Falavaul, a male half-elf thief. Goes by the name He goes by Falavir Monwevaul when serving as bartender in “The Brown Chalice,” formerly the “Golden Chalice.” Because the bar is in the Outer City, though only technically, the tavern is not required to have rooms for rent, and so they don’t. King Mironwe Falavaul Male half-elf thief. Cropped, straight black hair and cyan eyes, with silky black skin. Shorter than most (5’0”) with an average build. Looks young but has some experience (47 years old). Mironwe is a selfish, pessimistic man who has climbed through the ranks by being smarter than the other members. Because of his brushes with death, Mironwe eats everything likes its his last meal, because for him it could be. Has a pet dog named Jack, works as a guard dog in the “Brown Chalice” tavern. He is straight, single, and worships the god of war (chaotic neutral). Known members of the Chessboard Acton of the Wide Elderly human fence in The Wide. Liverspots and heavy wrinkles cover his tanned skin, with a long white beard being the only hair on his head. His brown eyes are always watching the people around him to spot new deals. A soft-spoken individual, Acton is always willing to make a deal. He strives to hold as much coin as possible but can be overconfident to a fault. His simple brown robes bely his wealth gained from his small out-of-the-way stall in Alaghon’s Wide District. “Quinn” Lysander’s old contact in the Chessboard, mid-40’s male human with fair skin, grey eyes, close cropped black hair, and a tribal tattoo on forearm. Hidden underneath his clothes are a series of scars across his back, gained from lashings in his youth, as is his average build. Sarcastic to a fault, Quinn will still stand by his friends where he can. He has a young estranged daughter he wants to reconcile with, but to do that he needs to leave the guild and take an honest job, something he absolutely does not want to do. Equipped with a very nice rapier, long brown duster coat, traveler’s clothes, and a floppy hat. Knight on the Black Gate Chessboard (Operator in Thieves’ Guild) Oswald “Oz” Graves Lysander’s old errand boy, a very young (~12) human boy with blond hair and green eyes. His fair skin is covered in grime, with a rail thin and shorter than expected body because of lack of food. Because of his time in the Outer City, Oz stays silent unless spoken to and scavenges food out of trash at every opportunity. Armed with ratty brown pants and tunic, a hole-spotted cloak, a simple dagger, and a young pet mouse named Chester. A Bishop on the Black Gate Chessboard, under Quinn’s guidance, he is unquestioningly loyal to the Chessboard because they helped give him a home. Alaghon districts The various districts of Alaghon each have their own feel and culture. Tumbledown Dead end slums out of Cliffgate. Two apothecaries · Dozing Table-Benson & Allyra run the place. · Edwena’s-owned and operated by Liara, a woman killed recently and replaced by a shapeshifting devil. In trouble with the Tumbledown Chessboard because of actual Liara’s debts to the Chessboard. Looking for rat catchers to help her get the Thieves’ Guild to back off. Black Gate Outer City district just on the other side of the Upper City. Lysander’s home turf, though a lot of people don’t like him since he’s a bad con man. Has the Cracked Goblet, a poor tavern run by Lysander’s old enemy Daryll Burdon and a popular watering hole for “Quinn.” Known NPCs of Alaghon The various common folks without attachments to any other organizations. Ongoing list. Ferris Keldan Lysander’s childhood friend, fellow conman, male elf Rudy tan skin, autumn-leaf orange hair, earthy brown hair pulled in a ponytail, small piercing scar on clavicle, young-looking, thin Nervous, always has his back to the wall, fallen on hard times without Lysander to back him up, shuffles cards to relax, coughs when lies, loves gambling, impulsive but tempered by bad experiences Pack of cards, 2 hidden daggers, small rucksack with supplies for emergencies. Cecilia Macrobyn Lysander’s Merchant’s Guild contact, female dwarf Fair skinned with hints of tan, black hair in dreadlocks with ancestral stones, gold-flecked brown eyes, hints of wrinkles on the edges, stout Disapproval of Lysander’s past professions, tight-lipped, loves money, distrustful of new faces, runs a shop, mid-range member of Trader’s Guild Fine aristocratic clothing, jewelry, & necklace Daryll Burdon Quinn’s buddy, Lysander’s rival, human male Tanned skin, dirty blond hair, dull brown eyes, squat face, burly body type, tall-ish (~6’0”), mid-30’s Quick to anger, hates Lysander for losing lots of money in the fateful game, no patience for brawls, loves his tavern (the Cracked Goblet, poor tavern in Blackgate District), protects his girls, Pawn on Chessboard (Asset in Thieves’ Guild) Cassius Stone Lysander’s contact in the Watch, human male Dark red hair, pale freckled skin, dark blue eyes, scarred Believes in “Justice,” though his definition can be fluid, sells information to the Chessboard to see retribution exacted, balances duty, justice, and double life Scale mail, longsword, shield, heavy crossbow, chess piece, hidden pocket in armor Serves as Sarmar assigned to Black Dragon Gate in Watch, and is a Pawn on Chessboard. Ninaren You know who she is. A survivor of the Siege of Orlane, she is now a drunk mercenary captain in the Tears of Alyndra, working for Lady Stelmane, and the Mind Flayer who controlled her before that. Tears of Alyndra Run by Ninaren, in honor of her dead sister Alyndra. Ninaren gathered thugs, sellswords, and bruisers interested in making coin, whoever asks. Currently employed as agents and messengers for Lady Stelmane, for which they are paid handsomely. After Ninaren’s failure and near-death experience in Orlane, she has abandoned all code or faith. Now, the only thing of value to her is coin, and drinks. The Tears is a small mercenary group; currently a competent and loyal second in command and six hired blades work for her.